


My heart that pounds beneath my flesh

by kaitlia777



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Buck, Bisexual Eddie, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff to Smut, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, Lap Sex, Lap dancing, M/M, maybe Buck is pan idk, the firefam knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: So, it started out as a little bet, but once Eddie saw Buck giving a lapdance, all bets were off....
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 31
Kudos: 718





	My heart that pounds beneath my flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, @nilshki for betaing! My brain was nowhere near up to it after writing this :)

It started as a joke, really.

They had a call to a bachelor party where the bachelor in question had gotten a particularly sensitive body part stuck in the hose in a vacuum. Chimney had pointed out that Bobby hadn't had a bachelor party before he married Athena. Bobby in turn said that Athena hadn't had a bachelorette party, so it didn't really matter.

His friends begged to differ. Everyone was pretty sure that Chimney had been the one to put things in motion by bringing Maddie into the equation. Apparently, she loved to plan parties. Then Hen happened to mention something to Karen, who said something to Michael. The result was a belated Bachelor/Bachelorette party for Bobby and Athena. Someone found a co-ed strip club that apparently specialized in hosting just such events, and that was how the 118 and assorted adult friends wound up Banana Splitz on a Friday night.

For a strip club, it actually didn't seem that bad. Everything was clean, the tables and chairs weren’t sticky with unidentifiable grossness, and there weren’t any fights or falling down drunks in sight. Decent music pumped through the sound system as the first round of drinks was ordered. Everyone, including Bobby and Athena, who had been reluctant initially to agree to this, was having a good time.

“No lap dances,” Bobby declared when the topic was brought up. Even before he been married, that wasn't really his idea of a good time. The idea of a stranger wiggling around on his lap...just no.

Athena seems slightly less anti-lap dance, but other than that didn't feel strongly about the idea.

Buck, however, had opinions.

“C’mon, Cap!” the younger man said. “These guys and ladies make most of their money off tips from things like lap dances. It’s a skill. Granted, less likely to earn bruises than the pole, but still!”

“Figures you’d be a strip club connoisseur,” Chimney teased and Maddie poked him in the side to defend her little brother.

“Actually, I used to work at a place like this,” Buck said, completely nonchalant. “After high school, before I went down to Mexico, then again before I joined the fire academy. Lap dances meant I ate better than Ramen and Burger King.” 

For a moment, everyone paused to consider that. Then Chimney said, “I don’t buy it. I can’t see you as a dancer, Buckaroo.”

“Yeah,” Hen had to agree. “I just picture that awkward white boy shuffle.”

“Anyone can dance,” Buck protested and Eddie laughed at the indignation in his friend’s voice. Blue eyes ticked his way and then Buck said, “How much you wanna bet I can do this?”

“I’ll hold the pot,” Athena said with a laugh as she and Bobby watched them with more than a little amusement. There was a flurry of conversation as rules were laid out (mostly that Buck had to do a convincing lap dance) and some cash was handed over to Athena, before Buck popped to his feet.

There was a wicked glint in Buck’s eyes and Maddie was laughing merrily as the younger Buckley rolled his broad shoulders and pointed at Chim. “You asked for it, man!”

“Down in Mexico” by The Coasters began to pipe through the speakers and he declared, “This is a good song.” 

Everyone should have known that look meant nothing but trouble.

* * *

Eddie had been surprised when Buck had mentioned a past as an exotic dancer, but it made sense. His friend wasn’t shy, liked attention and was pretty damn good looking. Okay, so he was incredibly hot, but...Eddie didn’t think about him like that. Nope. Not at all.

At least that was what he told himself...especially after one of those dreams that made him wake up, reaching out a hand toward his friend, who wasn’t there beside him...because that would be weird, right?

Seeing Buck swaying his hips and running his hands up his own body was not helping that self-delusion. The slow, seductive motions, the curve of Buck’s back. Tt was all designed to entice and wow, was it ever effective. 

Did he really have to grab his ass like that? Was that necessary?

It was almost a relief when Buck started walking...well, slinking over to where Chimney sat and, and he ran a hand through the older man’s hair. Chim swatted good-naturedly at the hand, then laughed when Buck proceeded to drop down into a crouch a few feet in front of him, knees wide as he bounced his ass off his heels before rising and looking at Chim over his shoulder.

It was all an act, but that traitorous voice inside Eddie’s head wished Buck was looking at him like that.

“Shouldn't you be doing this for one of the ladies if you danced at bachelorette parties?” Chim said, looking more amused than anything.

Buck shrugged. “Bachelor and Bachelorette parties, Chim.”

Then Buck decided to fucking crawl toward Chim like a damn jungle cat on the hunt. A few people not with their group had turned to watch, some eyes clearly impressed by the taut curve of Buck’s ass.

“Okay, getting kinda close here, Buck,” Chim laughed as Buck surged up between his knees, hovering about an inch away from Chimney, his nails dragging along Chim’s thighs.. “Maybe I was a little hasty in saying you couldn’t...Maddie, wanna help me out here?”

“Uh, no, I think you got yourself into this, you gotta deal with the consequences,” Maddie laughed into her hand and Hen gave her a fist bump.

“I can not unsee this!”

Buck pushed himself to his feet and spun around, strong thighs holding himself in a crouch as his hips swiveled just barely above Chim. Eddie could imagine that in any other circumstance, that bouncing ass would have been planted in a lap and hands would be gripping his hips, pulling him closer….

When Buck spun to face Chim again, Eddie let out a breath of relief and tried to relax his grip on the bottle in his hand, but nooo...Buck had to plant his shins on Chim’s thighs and hook his feet in the stretcher bar between the front legs of the chair. Then the blond arched back, hips thrusting forward, doing a damn near obscene body roll. Eddie’s brain thoughtfully told him that Buck probably did this in booty shorts or a thong, and he had to gulp down some of his beer.

After what seemed like an interminable amount of time, the damn song ended and Buck popped up to go collect his winnings from Athena. While Maddie teased Chim for getting himself into that situation, and Hen and Karen went off to grab more drinks at the bar, Michael patted Eddie on the back. “Might want to loosen that death grip you have on your beer,” he said, sounding amused before stepping over to chat with Bobby.

What was that supposed to mean?

The grin on Buck’s face as he dropped down into a chair by Eddie was so bright it almost hurt. “Still got it,” he laughed, reaching for his own beer. “I haven’t….”

“Excuse me?”

Both Buck and Eddie looked up to see an attractive blonde woman standing by their table. Her eyes were fixed on Buck as she said, “My friends and I were hoping to get the next dance.”

She nodded over to a table where a few other very pretty women waved.

“Oh,” Buck said, blinking in that way he did when he was startled. “No, sorry, I don’t work here. I was just goofing around with my friends.”

That made her pout. “We don’t care if you work here...we don’t have to stay here.”

“He said no.”

Eddie heard the ice in his own voice and clearly so did she, because her flirty smile turned annoyed and she stalked off back to her friends.

Buck, on the other hand, looked incredibly relieved. “Thanks, Eddie,” he said, leaning back in his seat and taking a sip of his beer. His knee knocked against Eddie’s as he continued, “I don’t like to disappoint people, but I really didn’t want to do that.”

“I could tell,” Eddie said, then waved his hand vaguely at Buck’s face. “You had that look.”

“I have a look?” Buck said, licking a bit of beer off his full bottom lip. 

Swallowing, Eddie nodded. “Yup, definitely have a look.”

Buck actually had a lot of looks, and Eddie knew all of them. Because Buck was his best friend, not because he spent an absurd amount of time looking at him. Knowing your friend’s expressions was perfectly natural, especially when you were friends with someone as emotive as Evan Buckley.

Eddie told himself that Buck would look at anyone who cared about him the way he was looking at him now, all soft and adoring, because that’s the kind of guy Buck was.

Yeah, Eddie was good at denial.

* * *

After that night, Eddie felt like he was being haunted by what he’d seen at the club. Not in a spooky way, but definitely in a sexy way. He kept overhearing conversations that fanned the flames of desire he was feeling in his heart.

Like the day he’d overheard Buck saying, “It's actually pretty difficult to learn to do some of those moves when you're all oiled up like that. Cuz when you get on your knees, you slide around...” or “I really admire professional pole dancers. You would not believe the marks that thing left on my inner thighs.”

And apparently soccer moms were super grabby. Who knew?

Worse was, “What? No, why would I need to stuff my thong? That thing was tiny as it was?”

Eddie was pretty sure Hen and Chimney were asking these questions because they had noticed that they got him all flustered

Okay, it was definitely working.

* * *

_Yo no sé cómo empezó  
solo se que sucedió  
fue tal vez sin darme cuenta_

The music was different this time, softer and slower, as Eddie sat on the armchair in Buck’s living room. They were alone and the city lights through the windows provided more than enough illumination. He wasn’t quite sure how things had gotten to this point, but he had a lapful of Buck, who was slowly gyrating his hips, and he was not going to complain.

_No podia ver la luz  
hasta que cerre mis ojos  
y desperté pensando en ti_

Moonlight made those blue eyes sparkle, and dios, he was so close, and Eddie could feel Buck’s breath on his lips. His own hands clutched at Buck’s hips, fingers pressing into the muscled curve of the bigger man’s ass, trying to pull him closer, wanting more of the delicious friction. Each time Buck’s denim covered cock dragged against his own hard dick, amazing shivers cursed through Eddie, but even that couldn’t get him to break the intense eye contact.

_A veces me parece  
que es todo una locura  
como un sueño sin sentido_

It felt so real, so right...how had they waited for so long? All those little moments made sense now, the lingering touches and looks. On both their parts. How had he not known he was falling for his best friend?

_Y mientras estas lejos  
te espero siempre aqui  
que lo nuestro vuelva a ser  
porque puede comprender_

One of Buck’s hands rested on his chest, sliding down slowly. Eddie sucked in a breath, eyes slipping shut as Buck palmed his abs. This had been a joke the other night at the club, but now...this was no joke. This was real and something Eddie hadn’t known he wanted...hadn’t known he needed.

_Que eres el amor de mi vida  
me lo dice mi corazón que no te olvida  
ahora tengo una razon para existir para vivir  
y puedo ser feliz, porque ahora se_

Buck’s flushed lips were almost painfully soft when they finally brushed against Eddie’s, more the promise of a kiss than the real thing. A strangled sound escaped Eddie as he sat forward, his hands sliding up under the back of Buck’s shirt to hold him close as he brought their mouths together. Lips, tongues and teeth dueled languidly as they learned each other’s mouths.

_Que eres el amor de mi vida  
me lo dice mi corazón que no te olvida  
porque tengo una ilusion para compartir puedo decir  
lo que siento es de verdad, uh-uh-uh_

“Buck,” he breathed against Buck’s lips, their brows touching, bodies in sync as they moved together. “Buck...I….”

“Me too, Eddie,” came the response, in a tone that sent a bolt through Eddie’s body. “Me too…”

_Hoy veo el sol brillar  
y en mi mente tu recuerdo  
esta creciendo cada dia_

His hands felt clumsy as he pushed Buck’s shirt up, making the younger man laugh happily as it tangled around his head for a moment. When it was tossed aside, Eddie got to take a moment to admire all that smooth, firm skin, lightly tanned planes interrupted here and there with dark lines of ink. Eddie couldn’t keep himself from pressing a kiss to the design on Buck’s chest before leaning up for another kiss….

_Para que puedas volver  
a encontrarte en mi camino  
y ser el centro de mi vida..._

“Is Buck here?”

Eddie jolted awake, Christopher’s voice dispelling what had been a really nice dream. He blinked, flailing around for a moment before managing to ask, “What, Bud?”

Christopher leaned on the side of the bed, grinning brightly. “You were saying Buck’s name. Is he here?”

“Uh, no,” Eddie mumbled, in no way prepared to tell Christpher why he’d apparently been saying Buck’s name in his sleep. “But I was thinking we could call him today, see if he wants to come hang out?”

The delighted agreement from Christopher seemed to overtake any curiosity about his sleep talking. 

Thank God.

Only now he was going to have to look Buck in the eye after that dream…..

* * *

Buck was happy to spend the day with them, much to Christopher and Eddie’s delight. Well, it was a bit of a double edged sword for Eddie because while he loved spending time with his best friend, he kept getting flashes of that weird dream…

It wasn’t just that though. Eddie found himself getting caught up in all the little things. The way Buck’s smile lit up his whole face. The way he and Christopher interacted. It was so comfortable being with Buck...it just seemed to fit in a way Eddie couldn’t explain.

They wound up going to the park after breakfast. When Christopher found some other kids his own age to play with, Eddie and Buck wound up sitting on the blanket, enjoying the sun. “Thanks for coming,” he said, watching as Buck tipped his face up to the sky, baring the clean line of his throat. “I know it was last minute and I’m sorry if you had other plans, but Chris….”

A huff of laughter escaped Buck. “Like I’d turn down a day with my two favorite guys,” he said, flopping onto his back. “Nowhere else I’d rather be.”

He meant it too.

That was what made Eddie’s heart do that funny little stutter.

He wasn’t a stupid man. Eddie knew what that feeling was, but...Buck was his best friend.

Buck was a guy.

Eddie wasn’t homophobic, but he’d never felt like this about another man before and he was unsure what to do with this new self awareness. He’d thought by 30 his sexuality was set in stone, but Buck, with his blue eyes and kind heart had simply blown that notion out of the waste.

And Eddie was so glad he had.

* * *

They spent the whole day together and ended the night with Chris falling asleep stretched across the couch, his head on Eddie’s thing and legs draped across Buck’s lap. When Finding Nemo ended, Buck had helped him get the boy tucked into bed.

It was all very soft and domestic and Eddie wished it could be like this every night.

“Today was great,” Buck said softly as they walked back toward the door. His cheeks and nose were a bit pink from the sun and Eddie thought it was a good look on him. “But...I guess I should….”

“Don’t go.”

The words spilled from Eddie’s lips before he could let himself overthink them.

Buck blinked at him, the tip of his tongue poking out to wet his plump lower lip. “Uh...yeah, I can stay. You wanna watch another movie or talk…..”

He trailed off when Eddie gathered his nerve and reached out, wrapping his fingers around Buck’s wrist in a light grasp. Eddie could feel his pulse, slow & steady, under warm, soft skin. As he let his thumb caress the delicate inner wrist, he felt the pulse beneath his fingers jump.

The air around them suddenly felt so electric and Eddie had to take a steadying breath before he stepped forward into Buck’s personal space. The taller man didn’ retreat, merely keeping his warm, searching gaze fixed on Eddie’s face.

“Buck,” he began, swallowing to try to clear some of the hoarseness in his voice. Jesus, how did he say this? What if Buck didn’t feel the same? What if…..

Then Buck shuffled a bit closer, bowing his head to rest his brow against Eddie’s. His eyes closed, long, pale lashes ghosting against his cheeks and Eddie could only follow suit, shifting just a bit so that their noses brushed. Each breath was shared, their mouths so close Eddie could feel the heat of Buck’s lips on his own.

It wasn’t very clear who kissed who, but Eddie could not bring himself to care. All he did care about was the press of wonderfully soft lips against his own, the hand that came up to cup his jaw, that little sound of pleased surprise that Buck made when Eddie pulled him closer….

“Eddie,” Buck breathed as Eddie’s arms slid around his waist, bringing their bodies flush. A low, desperate noise echoed in Eddie’s ears and shot through his whole body even before he knew the noise was coming from his own mouth. 

Together they stumbled until Eddie’s back hit a wall, Buck’s big hand keeping his head from slamming into the plaster. His other hand was still on Eddie’s face, tilting his head up to deepen their kiss. Unable to help himself, Eddie nipped at Buck’s full lower lip and rocked his hips up, groaning almost embarrassingly when one of Buck’s muscled thighs slid between his own.

“Fuck!” he managed to gasp, tearing his mouth from Buck’s and pressing his face into the warm curve of his friend’s neck. “Oh madre de dios, I want to...want you...but….”

He could feel Buck nodding and knew he understood. “Not with Christopher down the hall,” he agreed, breathing hard...and yeah, Eddie could feel the line of Buck’s dick pressing against him through their jeans. “Not the first time. I feel like….”

“We’re gonna want to be alone for that,” Eddie said, trying not to laugh and failing. He thought this would be harder, strange...but it all seemed so easy and right.

Buck’s nails scratched through the short hair at the base of Eddie’s neck, making him shiver pleasantly, and asked, “Wanna watch some bad TV and make out on the couch?”

Hell yes, he wanted that.

* * *

Eddie hadn't spent hours kissing (and maybe doing a little dry humping) on a couch since he was a teenager, and he had to say it was pretty great. He always loved spending time with Buck and now they were just adding another activity they were awesome at together to the roster of things they could do.

When he told Buck that, the blond had laughed and pulled aside the collar of Eddie’s t-shirt to suck a red mark on his collarbone. Of course, Eddie had retaliated and now they were sporting matching hickeys under their uniform shirts. Occasionally, Eddie reached up and touched the bruise, enjoying a little sting and remembering when Buck put it there. 

Hen had taken one look at them the next morning and known. How she knew was a mystery, but she'd spotted them coming into the firehouse (as they would any day, chatting, coffees in hand) and made a beeline for them.

“ What is this?” she asked, waving a finger between the two of them. 

Eddie looked at Buck, who returned his gaze with a little shrug. “ What?”

She crossed her arms. “ You boys are normally in each other's pockets, but you're not normally tangled up together,” she pointed out. 

Okay, so maybe they had been walking a little close together and Eddie's arm had hooked into the strap of Bucks duffle bag when he placed his hand on the younger man's back in line at the coffee shop.

Oops.

What Hen clearly got her answer from the looks on their faces, she patted Buck’s arm. “About time you two stopped the mutual pining crap and got yourselves together,” she said, obviously pleased. “Chim! Who had this week in the pool?”

“Really?” Chimney called, poking his head over the railing to peer down at them. He tossed his hands up. “Athena. You guys couldn’t keep being oblivious for another week?”

“Never bet against Athena,” Bobby intoned, wiping his hands on a dish towel. “About time, boys. Keep it professional on duty, you hear me?”

“Yes, Cap,” they chorused, because what else were they going to say?

Buck’s phone started vibrating and he pulled it out. “Maddie’s happy for us,” he said, showing Eddie a text filled with heart and kiss emojis.

“Chris will be too,” Eddie assured him. “You want to have dinner after shift so we can tell him together?”

“Yes!”

* * *

Christopher was more than delighted when they broke the news over dinner.

Buck might have gotten a little misty-eyed over the big hug he got.

* * *

With their busy schedules and other commitments, it was hard to do more than make time for a few kisses here and there or an evening spent cuddled on the couch with Christopher. That was okay though, nice actually. Eddie had never dated a man and it was a relief that it was so comfortable. But maybe that was because he was already so connected to Buck. Whatever it was he wasn't about to complain.

The intense desire was always there, bubbling under the surface in delicious anticipation, so when Bobby offered to have Christopher stay over with Harry on an evening they have the next day off...plans were made.

A nice meal, Buck making bad jokes about hopefully not needing an emergency tracheotomy this time, discussing plans to take Chris to the aquarium...and then they were headed back to Buck’s place. 

As the door closed behind them, Eddie tipped his head towards the kitchen and asked, “So that night when you said you could take me... was I reading you wrong or….”

“I was flirting,” Buck laughed, glancing down at the floor before looking up at Eddie through his lashes. “But I could totally take you.”

Oh wow, did that ever have some additional meaning now!

“Yeah?” he asked, walking toward Buck, who was wearing a teasing sort of smile that made Eddie just want to kiss him breathless.

So he did.

Buck moaned into his mouth as his ass bumped into the island and Eddie grinned, sliding his hands down Buck’s muscular back to grasp his thighs and lift. A squawk of surprise escaped Buck and he latched onto Eddie’s shoulders until he was seated firmly on the countertop. “Dude!” he exclaimed, cheeks a very pleasing pink. “I’m all for a little manhandling, but I’m already taller than you.”

Unfortunately, Buck had a point. Seated on the Counter, his lips were further from Eddie’s than they would be when both men were standing. He was definitely not a fan of this new development, so when Buck slid off the counter he didn’t argue.

“Jump up,” he urged and soon Eddie found himself perched on the counter, Buck standing bracketed between his thighs as they kissed.

That was much better.

Neither of their shirts lasted long, cast aside in favor of baring skin to roaming hands. When Buck pulled back, Eddie made a noise of protest, but it died on his lips when he saw the twinkle in Buck’s eyes.

“Oh...okay,” he breathed as Buck began to work his way down his chest. Eddie placed a hand on his friend’s head, fingers working into the carefully styled hair. He sucked in a sharp breath when a tongue swept over his nipple, he contact far too fleeting before Buck continued down his abs. He couldn’t help but think of what lay further south and groaned, “Buck, are you…?”

“Planning on sucking your dick? Yeah...unless you don’t want me to.” Again with the teasing, but under the smirk, Eddie could see a hint of self doubt.

Who in their right mind would deny Buck anything?

“I want you,” Eddie said, trying to steady his breathing as he cupped Buck’s cheek. “I just...don’t want round one to end embarrassingly fast.”

Buck tilted his head, hands sliding up Eddie’s thighs to palm his cock through his pants. “I’m okay with that as long as you have rounds two and three in you.”

“I’d rather they be in you,” Eddie retorted as Buck unbuckled his belt and dragged it free of his belt loops before dropping it onto the floor.

“I can totally work with that,” Buck laughed, tugging Eddie’s zipper down slowly, the sound seeming to echo in the quiet apartment. He wasn’t expecting Buck to fucking nuzzle his cock thought the soft fabric of his boxers, but that was exactly what the blond did. He mouthed at the covered cock, making Eddie twitch and jerk until he felt like he was going to cum in his pants like some horny teenager.

“Buck!”

His pants and boxers were easily wrestled off and Eddie thought the delicious torment of waiting was going to end. The cheeky grin Buck gave him should have been a warning to Eddie, but he just wasn’t prepared when Buck murmured, “You’re so hot it’s freaking ridiculous, Eddie. I can’t wait to touch and taste every last inch of you.”

A bolt of heat shoth through Eddie at those words and he groaned, his eyes locked on Buck’s. The usually bright blue eyes were dark tonight, pupils blown wide with desire as Buck dragged the flat of his tongue along the length of Eddie’s cock.

“Please!” he gasped, hips jerking up, needing more.

“I’m gonna suck you off, Eddie,” Buck purred, pressing kisses along the side of his shaft. “Then I want get you hard again so you can fuck me with this nice, thick dick.”

Christ, that was an embarrassingly close call. Eddie knew he wasn’t going to last long, but he at least wanted to feel Buck’s mouth around him first.

Buck’s hands were on his thighs, spreading them so he could get even closer. As he looked up at Eddie through his lashes, he licked the head of his cock, over and over, doing absolutely sinful things with his tongue and then….

“Fuck!” Eddie almost howled when Buck surged forward and swallowed his cock to the base. He couldn’t help but jerk his hips, fucking into Buck’s mouth and the other man just moaned around him. “Buck! Buck, if you keep this up I’m gonna cum!”

A little nod and Buck rubbed at Eddie’s thighs encouragingly. He bobbed his head, sucking Eddie’s cock with steady pressure.

Then he moaned. The vibrations shot through Eddie and that was all he could handle. He thrust harder, making Buck cough a bit, but the blond didn’t stop as Eddie trembled through an almost painfully strong orgasm. He licked and sucked until Eddie was spent, panting when he finally pulled back.

Eddie was still trembling with the aftermath of pleasure when he reached down and hauled Buck up to kiss him. He could still taste the salty tang of his own cum on Buck’s tongue, but mostly he lost himself in the now familiar flavor of Buck.

A moan spilled from Buck and Eddie decided he wanted to make Buck feel as good as he did. He might not know exactly how to give a blow job like that yet, but he had two hands and plenty of experience with his own dick.

Getting Buck’s pants off was easy, as they were more than ready for both of them to be naked. A packet of lube was produced from one of Buck’s pockets and Eddie took it happily. “C’mere,” Eddie murmured, pulling Buck over toward one of the big picture windows that looked out over the city. The sturdy console table was just the right height for Buck to sit on and he did, shoulders pressing back against the cool glass.

For a moment, Eddie was struck by the sight of him, flushed and desperate, the gorgeous skyline lit up behind him. Each breath made Buck’s broad chest heave and his cock stood up full and proud between thickly muscled thighs. 

“Eddie,” he breathed when Eddie nearly pounced on him, drowning the word in a kiss as he wrapped a lube slick hand around Buck’s cock and began to stroke. “Oh, uh huh...Like that!”

He clung to Eddie, dragging him in for a slow, almost dirty kiss that was full of tongues and moans. His hips rocked up, fucking into Eddie’s grasp as he stoked him, moving fast, knowing Buck had to be as ready for this as he had been.

“I want to see you cum for me, Buck,” he murmured, dropping kisses onto Buck’s face. “Por favor, mi amor.”

A strangled little noise escaped Buck and the look of adoration on his face was almost a physical blow. Eddie could feel Buck tensing seconds before his orgasm hit and he continued to urge him through it, kissing him until Buck was twitching with overstimulation.

They stood there for a moment, Buck leaning forward against Eddie, rallying. “That...was intense,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s shoulder before sitting back and giving him a lazy grin.

Eddie had to agree. He blinked down at his hand, still coated in Buck’s cum, then noted the splatter on the blond’s abs and thighs. 

Together, them moved into the kitchen and washed up. It was a little strange standing there naked together, but that thought flew out of Eddie’s head when Buck leaned back against the counter and smiled at him. All Eddie wanted to do was kiss him, so he did, because he could.

After a few minutes, Buck slipped out of his grasp and opened the fridge. Eddie appreciated the view, watching Buck’s muscles moving under smooth skin as he walked and bent over to fish bottles of water out. “Gotta hydrate,” he said, offering Eddie a drink. A chuckle escaped Eddie as he took the bottle.

It was such a Buck thing to think of.

Both of them drain the bottles in no time, eager to get back to kissing and touching. Eddie was rather pleased to find himself bouncing back fairly quickly and knew things wouldn’t be as fast this time around.

“Bed,” Buck murmured against his lips as Eddie backed him into a wall, their bodies pressed together, hot and slightly sweaty, from thighs to chest. He can feel Buck’s fingers scraping through the short hair at the nape of his neck and shudders as they stumble a bit, too engrossed in each other to be graceful.

His hands stroke up and down Buck’s sides and he suddenly groaned. “Fuck, forgot the lube….”

Buck held up the tube and a condom with a smirk and rolled his hips, grinding their lower bodies together. Eddie let his face fall forward into Buck’s neck and he inhaled, enjoying the scent of light cologne and healthy sweat.

Both of them cursed when the stairs proved difficult to climb while wrapped around each other.

“Ow,” Eddie grunted, reaching back to rub the tender spots on his back that had impacted the stair treads. Buck was sprawled atop him, checking his knees and forearms, but he didn’t seem too concerned. Neither of their cocks cared about the interruption, still hard and bumping together as Buck settled himself firmly on Eddie’s lap.

For a moment, Eddie’s mind flashed to that dream, and he had to admit the real thing was soooo much better. Almost as though he could read his mind, Buck rolled his hips and leaned in to kiss him. 

The pop when Buck opened the lube seemed very loud in the quiet apartment. He kept his eyes on Eddie as he slicked his fingers and reached behind himself, breath stuttering for a moment. He breathed steadily as Eddie watched, realizing what Buck was doing.

“You gonna put the condom on or do I need to do that too?” he groaned in a voice that had Eddie scrambling for the little packet. His hands shook, but he managed to roll it on, a task made very difficult because he was kind of caught up in watching Buck’s face as he fingered himself open. Who knew that was going to be so damn hot?

Soon, Buck lifted himself up and Eddie’s breath caught in his throat as his friend -- now his lover-- sank down onto his cock. His body is hot and tight around Eddie, strong muscles clenching in time as he moves on top of him. “Ah, fuck, Eddie,” Buck mumbled, voice wrecked and a little strung out, one arm wrapped arund Eddie’s shoulders, the other touching his face almost reverently.

Eddie needed to kiss him, needed to share every breath as he began to thrust up into Buck. As with everything, they quickly found a rhythm, moving in synch. Smooth muscles shifted under Eddie’s hands as he stroked Buck’s back and when he glances down he can see Buck’s cock, flushed and eager, pinned between their stomachs. His hand tightened on Buck’s hip, fingers pressing into the taut curve of his ass, pulling him closer.

His lips brushed Buck’s neck, kissing along his collarbone as the younger man threw his head back. It barely even registers when he falls back, edges of the stairs biting into his back. All he knows is Buck falls with him, chasing his mouth with another kiss, their teeth knocking together. His hands skate along Buck’s body, eager, needing to touch him all over.

Biting Buck’s shoulder, not hard enough to break the skin, but definitely hard enough to leave a mark, was instinct. It dragged a sharp cry from the blond, who tensed, muscles clamping down on Eddie’s cock as his cock spilled between them, coating both their stomachs. He didn’t stop moving though, shivering and shuddering through his orgasm, clearly wanting Eddie to follow him over the edge.

Their hands found each other, fingers intertwining as Eddie’s thrusts began to grow desperate. When he came, he saw stars, gasping for breath as Buck kissed him and nuzzled their faces together, rocking ever so slowly on top of him. “Jesus, Buck,” he manages to croak out, voice ragged as they both slump against the stairs, panting for air.

By the time they make it up to Buck’s bed, neither of them are in a state to do anything other than fall into each other’s arms and sleep, both of them with big smiles on their faces.

* * *

Two days later, when Chim teases them about the bruises in the locker room, they still can’t stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> The song in Eddie's Dream is EL Amor de Mi Vida by Ricky Martin :)
> 
> If you're so inclined, feel free to come say hi over at my tumblr [HERE](http://blaineandsamevanderson.tumblr.com/) . Always nice to make fandom and shipping friends!


End file.
